Episode 7
Episode 7 is adapted from chapters 1-5 of Volume 4. Plot Hachiman Hikigaya is trying to relax during summer break, but is eventually tricked by Komachi Hikigaya and Shizuka Hiratsuka to help out, along with Yukino Yukinoshita, Yui Yuigahama, Saika Totsuka, Hayato Hayama, Yumiko Miura, Kakeru Tobe and Hina Ebina, with an elementary school's summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park. When they finally arrive Shizuka explains to Hachiman that it will provide a good opportunity for him and Yukino to interact with people from other social cliques. As the activities begin, Hachiman and Yukino immediately notice Rumi Tsurumi, an elementary school loner, being shunned by her classmates. Hachiman and Yukino observe Hayato's failed attempts to talk to Rumi, which prompt her to walk away towards Hachiman and Yukino. Rumi explains to them how her situation came about, and resolves to make friends in middle school. Yukino explains the flaws in her plan, as Rumi will probably end up in the same middle school as those bullying her now, and their behavior will likely be adopted by new students as well. During dinner that night the Sobu High School group discuss Rumi's circumstances and try to come up with ways to help her. Later, Hachiman is unable to sleep and goes for a walk. He finds Yukino out stargazing. Yukino explains that she inadvertently made Yumiko cry after arguing with her. Yukino also tells Hachiman that she wants to help Rumi because she reminds her of Yui and that Hayato's inability to do anything for her may be bothering him. As Hachiman asks about Hayato, Yukino explains that she has known him since elementary school and that his father is an legal adviser to her family's company, finally saying that she's glad she was able to come to the park and leaves for bed. Hachiman, now alone, looks at the stars. Rumi is shown sitting alone by the riverbank. Major Events * Rumi Tsurumi is introduced. * A strained past relationship between Hayama and Yukino is revealed. * Yukino reveals information about her and Hayama's families. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Komachi Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina New Characters * Rumi Tsurumi * Yuka * Hitomi * Yokko * Mori Location * Hikigaya House * Sobu High School * Chiba Mura Park Trivia * Hikigaya Hachiman comments about how "Loners are like Stand Users, as they attract their own kind," It is a reference to the anime JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken Poll What did you think of Episode 7? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP7 Hachiman PSP 1.png EP7 Hachiman PSP 2.png EP7 Hachiman Phone Shizuka.png EP7 Hachiman Phone.png EP7 End Card.png EP7 Hikigaya Living Room.png EP7 Komachi Hachiman 1.png EP7 Komachi Hachiman 2.png EP7 Kaihim Makuhari.png EP7 Shizuka 1.png EP7 Shizuka Hachiman Komachi.png EP7 Camp Group 1.png EP7 Camp Group 2.png EP7 Shizuka Van.png EP7 Shizuka Excited.png EP7 ChibaMura Sign.png EP7 Camp Arrival.png EP7 Hayato Camp Group.png EP7 Camp Volunteers 1.png EP7 Camp Kids.png EP7 Hayato.png EP7 School Posters.png EP7 Shizuka 2.png EP7 Camp Volunteers 2.png EP7 Komachi Saika.png EP7 Hayato Rumi Group 1.png EP7 Hayato Rumi Group 2.png EP7 Rumi 1.png EP7 Rumi 2.png EP7 Hayato Rumi Group 3.png EP7 Rumi Bullies.png EP7 Hayato Rumi.png EP7 Hayato Rumi Group 4.png EP7 Yukino Hachiman.png EP7 Shizuka Firestarter 1.png EP7 Shizuka Firestarter 2.png EP7 Yukino Yui Cooking.png EP7 Lolier.png EP7 Cooking 1.png EP7 Cooking 2.png EP7 Shizuka Mischief.png EP7 Bear Alarm.png EP7 Cooking 3.png EP7 Cooking 4.png EP7 Cooking 5.png EP7 Cooking 6.png EP7 Cooking 7.png EP7 Cooking 8.png EP7 Hachiman Rumi.png EP7 Yukino Hachiman Rumi.png EP7 Yukino Hachuman Yui Rumi.png EP7 Hachiman Flashback.png EP7 Rumi Discussion.png EP7 Hina Fujoshi 1.png EP7 Hina Fujoshi 2.png EP7 Yumiko Hina.png EP7 Yukino.png EP7 Hachiman Yukino 1.png EP7 Hachiman Yukino 2.png EP7 Hachiman Alone.png EP7 Rumi Alone.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes